


Let Love Speak

by mizz_chrissy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_chrissy/pseuds/mizz_chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of being affectionate with someone makes Paige cringe all the time. Unbeknownst to her, the Samoan superstar has a massive crush on her. What happens when Roman decides to take a chance with her? Will Paige give him, and most importantly, love a chance? Roman/Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love Speak

Chapter 1

"Sasha, will you please get off the damn tablet? We have a match to prepare for!"

"Two more minutes," Sasha Banks replied as her eyes still settled on the tablet on her hand. "I wanna see the part where Syaoran finally confesses to Sakura that he likes her."

At this point, Paige's blood was boiling. "Oh for fuck sake. You've seen this already!"

The red haired Irish Diva Becky Lynch laughed. "I'd put it away if I were you, Sasha."

"Fine," Sasha pouted as she turned off the tablet and shoved it into the pocket of her carry on. "Okay, let's do this!"

Paige rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. She waved goodbye to Becky before she left the locker room with Sasha. Paige was fisting her jacket while she strode along the corridor, her mind switched automatically on focused mode.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasha clasped her hands together and giggled. "I've always thought they're so…kawaii together."

"You're such a hopeless romantic and you make me want to puke. Stop."

Sasha made a playful punch to Paige's shoulder. "Hey! Cardcaptor Sakura is one of my favourite anime of all time. I can practically gush about it 24/7."

Paige groaned. "Again, please stop. I can't take this sugary shit."

"Do you not believe in love?" Sasha asked.

"Not really." Then Paige heard a gasp which was probably a little too dramatic for her liking.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Paige glanced to her side and realized that Sasha was no longer walking beside her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at her friend, who was now staring back at her with eyes wide like teacup saucers. She had to fight the urge to not laugh at the facial expressions.

"No, I don't," Paige confirmed. "Now come on, our match starts in five minutes!"

\--

Dean noticed that his best friend Roman had his head down ever since he came by to visit Roman in his locker room. Roman was sitting down on the bench with his head down, his long black mane cascading his face like a curtain. Roman was only like this when he was submerged in his thoughts.

Dean sat down next to Roman and reached for his broad shoulder in a delicate way. "You okay Rome?" Dean asked. "What's the matter?"

A sigh finally emitted from underneath the black curtain of hair. "I have a problem...but you gotta promise me that you won't tell this to anyone."

"You know that you'll always have my word, man. I promise."

Roman sighed again. "It's about a girl that I like. A lot."

Dean smirked. "Let me guess, is it Casper?"

Roman's hand flipped the hair over so his stormy eyes could glare over at Dean. "Her name is not fucking Casper!"

"Thanks for confirming my guess. You owe me fifty bucks."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Anyway, I'm not sure what to do about this."

"How about telling her?"

"Easier said than done."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I totally get it. I know what you could do, though."

"What is it?" Roman was already up to hearing any ideas his best friend may have, as long as it wasn't crazy.

"Try talking to her, duh!" Dean laughed. "But don't tell her that you like her yet. Just talk to her a little, to ease off the tension."

Roman felt the tingling sensation crawling up to his cheeks. "I don't know. I mean, I've never talked to her before since she got here from NXT."

"Now would be a good time, ay?" Dean winked and patted Roman on the shoulder.

\--

Raw had finally ended, Paige's friends were planning on going to the bar. Paige, however, had other plans in mind.

"I'm gonna go to Ricky's tonight," Paige piped up as she packed her gear into her carry on.

"The diner? Aw, Paige!" Becky pouted. "I really want us all to go together."

"And a lot of the hot guys from the roster will be there too." Sasha winked.

"I'm really not feeling for it, sorry girls." Paige shrugged. "Maybe next time."

Sasha folded her arms. "Why not tonight? You're always up to it."

Paige felt as though she had gotten a punch into the gut. Her frown quickly settled on her face to hide the hurt. "I just don't want to go out to the bar tonight. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sasha scoffed. "You're only just ditching us because you know the guys are gonna be there too and you won't give them the fucking time of day."

Now Paige had the sudden urge to punch her in the face. It seemed as though Becky sensed this when Paige took a step toward Sasha and Becky threw out her own arm to block the raven haired diva.

"Paige, it's totally fine if you don't wanna hang with us," Becky said.

"But-"

"It's totally fine. Right Sasha?"

Silence stretched in the Diva's locker room. "Right," came Sasha's eventual forced reply, though a frown was still on her face.

Paige stared down at Sasha for a brief moment until she broke it to grab her bags. "Have fun," Paige said before she left.

\--

Sasha's voice were repeating in Paige's mind like a damn tape recorder during the drive to the diner. She didn't know why the words bothered her so much. Maybe it was just because Sasha really annoyed her. How dare she accused her of ruining the fun just because she didn't want to do what they wanted to do?

The drops of water began to make constant tapping on the windscreen and Paige turned the wipers on. By the time Paige arrived at the diner, the tiny drops quickly turned into a waterfall cascading from the sky.

Paige shut off the engine and laid her head back and stared at the water flowing down the windscreen. Then she felt guilt gnawing at her. She was uncertain whether or not she felt bad for joining her friends.

Suddenly she heard a tap on the window from her side. Paige jumped and she snapped her head over to see what it was. The water made it blurry to see properly, but someone was definitely standing outside holding a black umbrella. Paige was hesitant at first until she saw the person's hand waving, which prompted her to roll down the window a little.

"Hello?" Paige spoke.

"Hey Paige," a deep voice spoke. The person leaned forward to reveal his face. It was Roman.

"Oh hi," Paige said, suddenly turning shy.

"I recognized your car when you pulled in," Roman said. "-and realized you've been sitting in there for two minutes."

"Yeah," Paige groaned. "I don't have an umbrella on me."

"I figured as much," Roman chuckled. "So I thought I'd run out here to get you."

Paige couldn't believe what she had just heard. She hadn't met a guy that had done a good deed like this before.

She felt her cheeks burning and she wasn't sure why. The feeling was so foreign to her. "Oh, bless you. You didn't have to do that!"

Roman laughed. "I don't think the rain's gonna stop for a while anyway. So, are ya coming out?"

Paige smiled and nodded. She was about to open the door but Roman had already opened it for her from the outside, leaning his body so the umbrella could shelter just the outer area before Paige came out. Paige quickly jumped out of her car and joined under the umbrella and locked the door before they scurried into the diner, their laughter echoing into the rainy night.


End file.
